Lockdown and Lust
by McImagination
Summary: Addison and Alex had been secretly lusting after one another for weeks. Everyone can see their eye sex but no knows that they have been sleeping together. Post-Desire but Alex never turned Addison down. When all the main interns and attending's get trapped together in a room many dirty secrets come out. Main pairing: Addison/Alex. Hints of Addison/Mark and Addison/Derek.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really wish I did… but I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

It was fairly normal day at Seattle Grace Hospital; Nurses gossiping, many surgeries and of course people doing the McNasty in on-call rooms.

Addison and Alex had just finished one of their 'Sessions' in the on-call room and they were now sneaking out to go their separate ways to the cafeteria for lunch.

Addison sat down at a table where Callie was already eating her lunch. Addison's hair looked like obvious sex hair and her lipstick was slightly smeared. "Hey" Addison said to Callie sounding a little flustered. Callie eyed her questionably and said slowly "Hiii, what's with you?"

"What… Nothing" Addison said still sounding flustered while focusing on fixing her hair and lipstick. Callie was still looking at her like something was up. Addison changed the subject "anyway…how are you?" Addison turned to Callie as she said this with the biggest smile on her face. A wave of realisation came over Callie and she looked at Addison shocked, "OMG…You had sex!"

Addison looked at her stunned. 'How can she tell' Addison thought to herself.

"What…no I didn't" Addison said and it was obvious she was lying.

"You so did…Tell me the details…Was it someone form the hospital?...Omg did you do it just now in an on-call room… Omg was it Derek?...Was it Alex?. Was it Mark?"

"Fine, Fine, Fine. Yes, I did have sex and yes now…in an on-call room. But I'm not telling you who it was!"

Callie looked at her angry and said "Are u being serious…TELL ME!"

"No, I'm not saying anything" Addison said with a smirk on her face.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll get it out of you sooner or later"

Meanwhile, Alex went and sat with George, Christine, Izzie and Meredith. He took a seat and dug into his lunch. They were already in the middle of a conversation. Alex could see Addison from where he was sitting, he just zoned out and stared at her, lusting. 'God, she is stunning and hot and sexy' he thought to himself. He wanted to go grab her and kiss her with all the passion he had right in front of everyone. He was finding it hard to keep it a secret that they have been sleeping together. He wanted to scream it from the rooftops but most importantly he wanted to tell his friends about the girl who he has been having mind-blowing, jaw clenching, toe curling sex with. But he can't, they promised they wouldn't tell anyone. It was their little secret, their dirty little secret. He smirked just thinking about it.

Christina snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Alex asked the group still pulling himself out of his daze.

"I said, Evil spawn, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Uh, What do you mean?"

"We mean that you have been acting real weird and distance lately, what's going on?' Meredith asked Alex.

"Um, Nothing" Alex said.

"Oh come, Evil spawn you are so obviously not yourself" Christina said.

"You know what I bet he has met someone…like a girl". Izzie said questionable while eyeing Alex.

George adds "Yea cause we never see you anymore…OMG you have met someone. Do we know her? Does she work at the hospital?"

Alex just looks at the floor trying not to blow his secret.

"OMG George is right… Who is she" Meredith asked

Alex just stood up ready to leave and said "No one okay? Just leave it" And with that he walked off.

"Omg… He must really care about this girl" Izzie said

Christina and Meredith both say slowly "Yeah" while they look at Alex walk away.

That afternoon Chief paged everyone to one of the conference rooms. Everyone meaning Derek, Mark, Callie, Burke, Addison, Meredith, Izzie, George, Alex and Christina.

They started flooding into the room all sitting around the table. Alex purposely sat opposite Addison and kept giving her lustful looks. Addison found it hard to hide her blushing. A couple of the others noticed but thought nothing of it. Once everyone had arrived and had taken a seat. Richard starting giving them a speech about from now on every morning they will come here and be assigned to an attending. He said it was because of all the switching that has been happening that creates a big problem for the patients and the staff.

All the doctors rolled their eyes murmured 'Okays' and 'whatever's'. Suddenly a man in a swat uniform walked in and said "Excuse me, Are you Dr. Webber. Chief here at this hospital?"

"Umm, Yes, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Officer Taylor and I need to inform that there has been a gun hold up at the bank across the road therefore we have to put everyone here under lockdown so everyone has to stay in the room they are in. No one leaves the hospital and no one in the hall ways. You can come with me to answer a few questions and to get this situation under control. However all the doctors in this room need to stay in here and CANNOT leave."

"Oh. Um right of course, sure officer" Richard turned to the horrified doctors faces behind him and said "Okay, I know we all have patients but please just do as the officers say and STAY HERE. As of now we are officially on LOCKDOWN."

 **Thanks for reading! Please Review I would love to hear your feedback. This is the first chapter I know it's short but Chapter 2 will be up in a few days at the most. Chapter 2 involves the dirty secrets that come during the lockdown. More Addisex to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"OMG…I am sooooo bored" Christina whined

At this point they had moved the table against the wall and all the doctors we placed across the floor lounging around in a deformed circle.

"Just stop whining!" Yelled Mark

"Shut up Mark" Addison and Callie said at the same time.

"Whatever I'm bored too, we should do something." Mark said

"What do you suggest we do Mark, it's not like we can go anywhere" Addison groaned.

"Omg, I've got it!" Mark said

"What?" Meredith, Callie, Addison and Izzie asked

"We should play Truth or Dare!" Mark said

Many groans and scoffs were heard from around the room.

"You would like that wouldn't you Mark, Anything to get some action right?" Derek said

"Whatever Derek, Who's in?"

After some discussing everyone agreed to play it. Everyone sat in a circle and let the games begin. Around the circle in order was, Mark, Callie, Addison, Alex, Izzie, George, Burke, Christina, Meredith and Derek (Derek sitting next to Mark joining the circle).

"Okay, who wants to start?" Mark said looking around the circle

"I will, I will!" Christina said basically yelling "Okay, let's see, Ummm, Meredith? Truth or Dare?"

"Ugh, because it's you, Truth" Meredith said

"Okay then suit yourself, how many men have you slept with?" Christina said satisfied with her question.

"Oh My God, I will not answer that in front of all these people!" Meredith protested

"Come you have too!" Christina said

"Fine…10" Meredith said

"Oh my God…are you serious!" Addison, Callie and Izzie all said at the same time.

"Um, yea" Meredith said

"Gosh, your just so young, you have barely lived and you have slept with more guys than I have!" Addison said but immediately regretting it once it left her mouth.

"WHAT! How many guys have you slept with then? I mean have you seen you! Your hot!" Callie asked Addison

"Yea, McHot" Alex muttered to himself but Addison could hear and a few others gave them stares while Addison blushed and smiled at him.

"Umm, likkeee…Wait no I'm not answering that! You will get your turn to ask me my truth." Addison said to Callie with a smirk. Mark and Derek just rolled their eyes.

"Okay moving on…Mer your turn" Christina said.

"Okay, Alex Truth or Dare?" Meredith said

"Dare!" Alex said confidently

"Okay, then, ummmm, I dare you too…describe to us your best sexual experience" Meredith challenged Alex.

"Ummm, are you sure you want me to Describe the whole thing, like jesus Mer do you want your ears to fall off" Alex said and smirked.

"Ugh, fine just tell us when it was, where it was annnddd oh how many times you made the girl, um, you know.." Alex cut her off by saying "Yea okay Mer I get it".

Alex began "Um okay so it was like 5 days ago, during the day and it was um in the interns lockers room in the ummm shower" He said nervously and he noticed Addison blush and try to act normal as she knew he was talking about her.

Everyones eyes shot up and Meredith said "Oh My God Alex, Who was it with?"

"Nah uh ah, You never asked who it was so I don't have to answer that". Alex said.

"Fine, Whatever but remember the last part of the question…"

"Oh right ummm, 5" He said slightly quieter.

Everyone shot up and all said over the top of each other, "What!? Are you serious, How did you have time for that! And in the interns showers! Jesus!"

Addison was trying so hard to hide her blushing and no one noticed except for Callie and then she had her suspicions. Callie wanted it to be her turn as soon as possible so she can figure out who Addison is sleeping with.

Callie spoke up and said "Okay Okay, Alex that's great now let's move on"

"Okay, um, Dr. Shepard, Truth or Dare?" Alex said.

"Truth" Derek said

Mark then chose that time to cough and say during the cough 'loser'. Derek just gave him a look and Alex began.

"Okay umm, Where was the craziest place you have ever had sex?"

Everyone started to giggle and Derek just sighed.

"Umm, The chiefs office". Derek said. Everyone yelled "WHAT" and then Addison started to laugh out loud and everyone turned to her and figured it out.

"Oh My God, Addison when was this and in the chief's office, Jes, does Webber know?" Mark said

"No" Addison said while giggling.

Derek then spoke up and said "It was in the first year of our internship and we got into trouble for am having too much ummm, 'on-call time' while we were on the job, so he called us into his office and told us off and then left us only in his office and told us to think about we have done" Derek finished with a laugh.

"God, McDreamy, I didn't know you had it in you" Christina said with a laugh.

"Okay enough sharing, Derek, go" Addison said now becoming serious.

"Okay then Addison, Truth or Dare" Derek said with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh…Dare" Addison replied

"Okay I dare you to let us as a group give you a dare and a truth" Derek said sounding pleased with himself.

"What you can't do that, can he" Addison said sounding scared

"Um, I think he can" Izzie said with a chuckle.

"Fine, whatever, go for your life" Addison said throwing her arms in the air.

"Okay guys huddle in let's think about this" Derek said. Everyone huddled in with Addison left on the outside. They finally broke apart and Callie had the biggest smirk on her face.

"Okay" Callie said clapping her hands together "First how many men have you slept with?"

"Ugh, you're not going to let it go are you?" Addison said as she sighed

"Nope, now answer the question" Callie said smugly

"Fine…4" Addison said softly

Everyone was in shock including Alex because he only knew who 3 of the people were therefore it was him, Mark, Derek and some random. She is sooo Hot he thought. How can she have only slept with 4 people?

Addison started to blush. "Fine yes okay, 4!"

"I mean how?" Izzie said to her

"What do you mean?" Addison said

"Well your like, um you know…." Izzie said but was cut in by Meredith and Christina and George. And all said at the same time "HOT".

Addison just sat there open mouthed and was still red as her hair.

"So let me get this straight, you have sleep with me, Derek and some other 2?" Mark asked and she just nodded. Mark Just said "WOW" and Derek butted in and said "Yea Addie like your like umm you know…pretty umm" Derek just trailed off not wanting to offend his girlfriend. So he just said "Okay and with the dare, as a group we decided to dare you to kiss the last person you have slept with for 20 seconds."

"What!" She said and Alex started to smirk cause he knew she was going to have to kiss him.

"Hey don't look at me, Callie came up with that one" Derek said pointing to Callie.

Addison just looked at Callie and Callie said "Told you I would find out sooner or later"

"Ugh" Addison said while she sighed. Callie then said "Okay so just so we are clear kiss the last person you had sex with for 20 seconds, which means it has to be a real hot passionate kiss okay" Callie said smiling wide.

Burke then butted in and said "Wait who says the last person she sleep with in in this room?"

Callie then said while she looked around the room "Oh I have a feeling it's someone in here and if it isn't she can just tell us who the person is".

Derek then spoke up and said "Um I don't feel comfortable with this, I mean I know that we were married but I have a girlfriend (He said while looking to Meredith) and I don't think she would feel too happy about me kissing my ex-wife for 20 seconds".

Addison looked at him horrified. "Um Excuse me, who says you were the last person I slept with?!"

'Well was I?" Derek asked looking at her.

Addison then stuttered "Uh…I..um.."

"Come on Addie now or never!" Callie said in a sing song voice.

With that Addison threw her hands in the air and just said "Okay fine, here you go!" And then she turned to Alex put her hands on his shoulders and crashed her lips onto his. Her hands moved to his neck and his to her sides and thighs. Everyone was shocked as they were watching them kissing heatedly for 20 seconds. Moans started to come from each of them and finally when they pulled away and wiped their mouths and turned back to the circle everyone was looking at them in pure shock and open mouthed.

 **Thanks for reading; I'm hoping you're enjoying it so far. Next Chapter includes how everyone reacts to the kiss and the fact that they have been sleeping together, so more juice to come. Chapter 3 will be up in a few days.**

 **Please Review! I really would love to hear your feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

 **Hi guys, I'm really sorry it's taken me forever to write this chapter but I've been crazy busy with studying for exams and all that. So again sorry, I was also having writers block!**

 **So here is Chapter 3 it is the last chapter and won't be very long but It kinda sums it all up. Okay so here you go. Oh and PLEASE review, I love hearing your feedback.**

Addison and Alex finally separated and sat back in their spots. Everyone being in shock was an understatement. No one said anything for a good few minutes as they we not expecting to see what they did.

After a while Addison sighs heavily and says "omg, someone say something."

Callie then speaks up and yells "I knew it!" she continues "You have been acting weird for like month, now I know why!"

Mark speaks up and so does Derek at the same time "A MONTH!"

Addison then becomes shy and says "Um, yea"

"When were you going to tell us!" Mark says

"Um….I wasn't" Addison responds

Everyone went silent again until Alex spoke up. "Look, guys, yes we are sleeping together and yes it has been going on for a mouth and yes We want for it to continue so get over it"

Addison just smiled at Alex and then Izzie spoke up. "So you guys are together?"

Addison didn't know how to answer se just stuttered a reply "Umm yes…uh no…I mean.." But Alex cut her off "Yes…We are together" He looked at Addison who was now smiling ear to ear. She whispered to him "Really?" and he replied by smiling, taking her hand and say "Really."

Izzie just said "well okay then".

Then Meredith shot up in realisation "OMG, so it was you….in the interns showers" Meredith said to Addison.

Addison just blushed and said "Umm yeeaah"

Hours passed and they were still stuck in the conference room. Everyone was talking in little groups and Addison and Alex were whispering and giggling in the corner. Every so often Alex would kiss Addison neck and she would blush and giggle and let out a little moan.

Suddenly the door was opened by Miranda Bailey and she said "Okay, let's go, we can all come out now"

As Callie passed Miranda as she was exiting the room she said "Looks like you've got another intern attending relationship on your hands" She said with a laugh.

Miranda said with confusion "what?..." But she then look over to the corner where Addison and Alex were softly kissing and giggling with each other. They were totally obliviously to Miranda coming in and letting everyone out.

Bailey just muttered to herself "Always my interns!"

 **The END**

 **Sorry, I know it's a lot shorter than usually but I did warn you.**

 **Please Review, I love hearing from my readers. I've now become obsessed with Addek so I'll probs write a couple of Addek fics next so stay tuned.**

 **And just a shout-out to '** **xxLittle Black Dressxx',** **You are like my Grey's fanfic idol, so it means a lot to me that you are reading my fanfics and reviewing them. Thanks so much** **I would love to talk to you about some of your stories so please PM me!**


End file.
